Conventionally, a card reader has been known which includes an optical sensor for detecting a card conveyed along a card conveying passage (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 includes an upper guide block and a lower guide block, and a card conveying passage is formed between the upper guide block and the lower guide block. The optical sensor includes a light emitting element and a light receiving element which are disposed oppositely in a state interposing the card conveying passage. The light emitting element is mounted on a circuit board and the circuit board is fixed to the lower guide block. The light receiving element is mounted on a circuit board and the circuit board is fixed to the upper guide block.
In the card reader described in Patent Literature 1, through-holes for transmitting a light from the light emitting element to the light receiving element are formed in the upper guide block and the lower guide block. The through-hole formed in the lower guide block is fixed with a transparent cover for preventing dust and dirt entered into the card conveying passage or generated in the card conveying passage from sticking to the light emitting element. Further, the through-hole formed in the upper guide block is fixed with a transparent cover for preventing dust and dirt entered into the card conveying passage or generated in the card conveying passage sticking to the light receiving element. Therefore, in this card reader, dust and dirt in the card conveying passage can be prevented from passing through the through-holes by the covers fixed to the through-holes. As a result, dust and dirt in the card conveying passage can be prevented from sticking to the light emitting element and the light receiving element.
Conventionally, a contact type IC card reader has been known in which IC contact springs are contacted with external connection terminals of an IC contact formed on a card to perform data communication with the card (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). The card reader described in Patent Literature 2 includes a main body frame and an opening and closing part which is turnable with respect to the main body frame between a closing position where the IC contact springs can be contacted with external connection terminals of a card and an open position where the IC contact springs are exposed. The opening and closing part is turnable with respect to the main body frame with a turnable shaft disposed on a rear end side of the card reader as a turning center.
In the card reader described in Patent Literature 2, the opening and closing part includes an IC contact module having the IC contact springs, a turning member to which the IC contact module is detachably attached, a solenoid structured to turn the turning member, an image sensor, and a turning frame to which these structural members are attached. The solenoid and the image sensor are fixed to the turning frame, and the turning member is turnably supported by the turning frame. When the opening and closing part is located at the closing position, the solenoid turns the turning member between a contact position where the IC contact springs are contacted with the external connection terminals and a retreated position where the IC contact springs are separated from the external connection terminals. The IC contact module includes a holding member which holds the IC contact springs and a flexible printed circuit board with which the IC contact springs are electrically connected.
In the card reader described in Patent Literature 2, the IC contact module is attached to the turning member with a screw. The screw is exposed when the opening and closing part is moved to the open position and thus, in the card reader described in Patent Literature 2, the IC contact module can be attached to and detached from the turning member by moving the opening and closing part to the open position and the screw is attached or detached. In other words, in this card reader, the IC contact module can be relatively easily exchanged.
Conventionally, a magnetic information recording medium processing device has been known which is structured to perform reading of magnetic data recorded in a magnetic information recording medium and/or recording of magnetic data to a magnetic information recording medium (see, for example, Patent Literature 3). The magnetic information recording medium processing device described in Patent Literature 3 is formed with a medium conveying passage where a magnetic information recording medium is conveyed. Further, the magnetic information recording medium processing device includes a magnetic head assembly. The magnetic head assembly includes a magnetic head, a head bracket which holds the magnetic head, guide pins which are inserted into pin holes formed in the head bracket, and a frame body to which the guide pins are fixed.
In the magnetic information recording medium processing device described in Patent Literature 3, when a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of a magnetic information recording medium conveyed along the medium conveying passage and to a thickness direction of the magnetic information recording medium is referred to as a width direction of the magnetic information recording medium, a side face of the frame body in the width direction of the magnetic information recording medium is formed with a screw hole for fixing the magnetic head assembly to a device frame. The magnetic head assembly is fixed to the device frame by a screw engaged into the screw hole of the frame body from one side in the width direction of the magnetic information recording medium.